Conductive materials are utilized in many different electronics applications. Such materials are commonly polymer-based and contain metal conductive fillers such as silver powder or silver flakes. After application and curing, the conductive metals form a percolated network within the polymer matrix, which provides the electrical conducting channels. Typical electronic coatings and conductive adhesives require conductive filler loadings which are very high, with the conductive filler often comprising about 70-85 weight percent of the composition due to a high percolation threshold. Such coatings and adhesive are frequently very expensive due to the high cost of conductive metals, which are usually the most expensive component in conductive compositions, as opposed to the relatively low cost of polymers. Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide a lower cost conductive composition with a reduced volume of metal conductive filler material.